Sasori Love Lust Pleasure
by Angel-chan-Gaara
Summary: About Sasori's fun side. Very steamy.


He is my best friend, my only friend, from Suna we were both together, he decided to leave and I followed him, both of us joining the Akatsuki.  
"Sasori-danna, your no fun anymore" I moaned as he sat creating his puppets.  
He was a puppet, and so was I, but he had changed, he said he didn't have emotions, but I did.  
"I am working" Sasori replied. I huffed and sat down on his bed. I don't particularly like the other members, they are all weird and make me feel uncomfortable when I am around them.  
"You have changed Sasori-danna, please, lets talk at least or do something" I said and Sasori turned around and faced me.  
"No, can you not see that I am working!" Sasori shouted at me before sighing and turning around. I sat on the bed, doing nothing.  
"Sasori-danna...I..." I started and Sasori sighed before turning around and looking at me.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I love you" I admitted and Sasori seemed surprised, his chocolate brown eyes were wide, his soft red lips agape, his young face, so adorable.  
"B-but you can't love" Sasori said as he got up and came over to me, sitting on the bed to.  
"But I do...I still have a heart, I still have emotions...so do you Sasori-danna" I said as I touched his hand, entwining my fingers with his.  
He looked down at our hands and locked his hand with mine. Even though we are puppets, we still have a heart and that makes us human.  
I looked to Sasori and smiled, He looked to me, before I finally got to see that smile of his.  
"See, you do have emotions" I said as my body leaned in and I kissed him straight on the lips.

Our body may seem to be wooden, but we do have a heart, a brain, moist tongue and our eyes work, its just our arms, our legs and our stomach, we are half human half puppets. If you were to be a full puppet...you wouldn't be able to control yourself, you would be dead unless someone controlled you.

I licked at Sasori's lips, asking for entrance yet he denied, smirking into the kiss. I growled but Sasori licked my lips, but I did the same as him, I denied entrance. Sasori kept the smirk on before I could feel his hands slithering up my stomach and towards my breast. I was to focused on that to notice that my mouth had opened and that Sasori had stuck his tongue and began to explore.  
I moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling, our tongues meeting in the middle before I pushed his aside while I explored his mouth, leaving nothing untouched. Sasori moaned, nice and loud as I massaged his tongue with my own.  
"Did you enjoy that Sasori-danna?" I asked and Sasori blushed, me saying that to him just made him feel...lust.  
Sasori pushed me to the bed, him on top as he sat on my hips.  
"What should I do first?" He asked himself before controlling me with chakra strings and making me take off my top.  
"Yeah, thats it" He whispered as he came close to my ear and began to nibble on it.  
"S-Sasori" I moaned before he moved his slender arm around my back and unhooked my bra, making it fall to reveal my heart.  
Unfortunately, unlike normal humans, we don't have feeling in our breast like others, we do feel, but its not to that standard. Our heart on the other hand is a completely different story.  
"Such perfection" Sasori murmured as he admired my fine physique. He then moved his fingers down my stomach and up towards my heart, passing my hit making me gasp a little.  
Sasori noticed this and smirked before going past my heart once again and making me moan a little. My arms above my head, tied my the chakra strings, I couldn't do anything. Sasori was enjoying teasing me and I couldn't stand it.

I escaped from the chakra strings and held onto Sasori before rolling over so I was on top. I smirked at Sasori before I bound his hands with chakra stings and began to take of his top, my fingers tracing everything.  
"Your turn to be teased" I said, giggling as he squirmed about under the chakra strings and me.  
I took his top off finally and adored his unique body before tracing my fingers all around, missing his heart more than once.  
"P-please" He breathed as my teasing was to much for him. I smiled down at him before touching those luscious lips of his with my own, kissing him once again before I started to play with his heart.  
He moaned loud, enjoying the touch I gave him, but he wanted more. I had loosened my focus on the chakra strings and Sasori got out and on top of me in no time at all. I stared into his eyes before he leaned down and kissed me.  
His hands again trailed my body before he moved them to my heart, making me fidget and gasp.  
He held onto my heart and slightly massaged, me moaning nice and loud, just what Sasori wanted. He then moved his head down and began to lick carefully at my heart, pleasuring me to the limits. He then started to kiss and suck, making my moans increase in volume. It was heaven.  
I couldn't let Sasori have all the fun so once he finished with my heart, I began to start on his, me on top and licking and sucking at his heart, making his moans become so sexy that I couldn't resist the temptation.  
I passionately kissed him, giving all my love, lust and pleasure into him, leaving him speechless.

I sat on him and watched him as he looked to me and a loving smile moving onto his lips, making the room light up, spark, glow with love.  
Sasori sat up with me still on him and held my back so I wouldn't fall.  
"I love you, I have always love you, but I guess I was scared you would turn me down or die, but now, I regret not telling you before...I want you for ever and for an eternity, I love you more than life itself, I am sorry for being a jerk before" Sasori said, my heart stopping and beating hard and fast before stopping again.  
"Your not a jerk, I love you for who you are, you make me stay alive, you make me want to be here, you make my dreams the best thing at night, but now that I have you... I can't leave you" I replied before we both went into a passionate kiss.  
Our bodies heating up, I felt weird as I felt the flow of blood wash into me. I looked to Sasori as he looked to me and we both watched each other as we became human.  
"I could chose to change us to humans one time, I want it to be now, so I can feel you" Sasori said before he turned me around and lay me onto the bed.

I was human and Sasori was human, we were both human, we could both feel, live, have sex...  
Sasori moved his hand to my area before rubbing at it, making it ready. He then looked to me, smiling and asking for permission. I nodded, letting him in.  
He moved his 'item' towards mine and pushed it in, making me moan loud. Sasori moved it in further, deeper before letting me adjust, but waiting impatiently.  
"Go, let me feel you" I breathed before Sasori started to move out then in, going faster, harder, deeper. I moaned out his name, screamed it, holding onto his shoulders creating scratches and blood to escape.  
He had one hand on my waist and the other on my breast, massaging it. Sweat was pouring off of us as we started to go faster at it. I could feel I was ready to climax, I moaned loud and looked into Sasori's eyes as he looked into mine, all glossy and sexy. He was nearing his climax and began to get even faster.  
I screamed out as I climaxed, Sasori only coming a second later, leaving the effects of the pleasure swim around us before dying out.

Sasori lay on me as we began to change again, back into puppet form. I smiled to Sasori, still tired and worn out from all that just happened.  
"Wow...I never knew I could feel like that" I breathed and kissed Sasori. He smiled and relaxed onto me.  
"Lets do this again sometime" he replied as he closed his eyes.  
"...yeah..." I yawned before I closed my eyes and we both feel into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about the pleasures that await us in the near future.


End file.
